


Blind Spot

by Ira Moon (Twent47blue)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twent47blue/pseuds/Ira%20Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Characters of mine from my book, Ephemeral Wings, available at Amazon, Kindle and Createspace.</p>
<p>Raven, Keigo and Charlie are from a different world, where they are gifted individuals who were taken on by an underground organization only known as The Lab, they experiment on gifted individuals.  Want to know more about them please ask.  Keigo and Charlie are in a real relationship, while Raven is pretty much smitten about a man who would not even acknowledge her existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

You just know the first time you sit across from him in the kitchen and he laughed, and his voice and thoughts force their way through your heart, you just know that one hour with him is like a day with anyone else.

You just know that he could've given you everything if only you let him. You just know that meeting him allowed you not to settle for less and if you keep being yourself, there would be someone who will eclipse him. Or at least that's what you keep telling yourself.

-X's & O's by Lorenzo (Warren Christie)

 

I often told myself, I was the luckiest woman alive for finding you. I feel a magnetic force pulling me towards you, every time you enter the room, my heads turn at its own accord to follow you across the room. If only those eyes would glance my way, or those lips would say my name but I don't think what I am is enough to catch your attention nor even my presence would be news to you. I am no one in particular in your life, maybe the same as the fly on the wall.

Ever since he got here, you changed everything about your life to accommodate him. And stupid me always running after you, to pick up your slack just so you will turn my way and say thank you. You don't even remember my name. But I am strong. I can beat this. I can endure this. So that even if you forgot who I am you will remember my real name. The next time you say thank you, you will also say my name.

Do you know what a blind spot is? It's an area where a person's view is obstructed. I am like that in your life, Keigo. No matter how hard I try to get close to you, I always seem to end up in your blind spot. Or there would always be someone obstructing me from getting close to you. 

"Can you deliver this to the section 4 for me...ummm… Miss?" Keigo said, as he turned to hand over the schedule to a fellow handler. She looks familiar to him but he can't seem to remember her name for the life of him.

"It's Raven. We graduated from training together, and you copied all my answers in the exam." Raven said, with a smirk.

Keigo chuckled, "Oh, yeah, I remember you. You used to have such a long hair before, didn't you?" Keigo said.

Raven felt a little tugged at her heart when Keigo did remember that she used to have a long hair, but sadly, he didn't remember that it also used to be all white. 

When she was younger and didn't know about her powers yet. She has the ability of Substance mimicry; it is an ability to transform into any substances she touched. She used to play dress up in a different way than other girls do; she would not only imitate the color of their hair, but also the color of their eyes of her dolls. When her mother caught her doing it, she was in the middle of transforming into another doll, when she heard this blood-curdling scream that traumatized her that she didn't know how to change back her hair color to black again. It was only some training and counseling from the scientist in The Lab that she managed to change back to her true hair color, but she cut it short after she graduated from training. 

Keigo didn't know and didn't remember too, he was the one who rescued her. Her mother called her a witch, a monster. Her very own father couldn't even touch her or look at her in the eye. They even drugged her enough so they can ship her off to some far flung asylum to be forgotten that she used to be a part of their family. A boy who also has the same abilities like hers, rescued her and taught her a lot of things. But G was a pick pocket, and it is a very dangerous trade for a young man, even if they are shape shifter. They picked the wrong pocket that day, and G rescued her from those drug dealers whose bag of cash and stash they stole. They beat him up pretty badly wanting to know where they can find the girl who stole from them. They killed him, which almost broke Raven down, too many bad things happening to her in one life time. But then, she heard a voice, and felt the most gentlest of touches she had been craving for. One of the scientist told her once, sometimes when a gifted individual had been rejected too many times, they sometimes go to a traumatic shock that only a human touch can save them. Keigo was her saving grace that day. And ever since then she was completely drawn to him. She would always try to get his attention, be the most helpful colleague there is. 

They even became the best of friends, until Keigo met Charlie after a whirlwind of events, the two boys decided to share a room and each other. Raven was so jealous and angry with Charlie. That she did everything she could to break them. 

She pretended to be Charlie and hook up with Ryu, one of the precog in the facility. Keigo was so mad at him. 

He kicked him out of their room, tossed all of Charlie's stuff out of the room and in the hallway. He didn't spare the other boy any embarrassment.

"You're a slut, Charlie. I should have known that from the start. But maybe there is something about me that you didn't know. I should probably mention I'm allergic to lying." Keigo said, his voice rising when Charlie tried to deny that he was the one seen with Ryu at the back seat of the other boy's car. 

"But I was out of town, I have an assignment, you can even check the schedule, there is no way I can even be seen anywhere around here, unless I'm superman and flew over here from 5,000 miles away." Charlie shouted back angrily, but Keigo was deaf to his reasoning.

Raven was feeling guilty, she never thought that they would really break up, she can't understand how relationships work, and she thought maybe Keigo would just scold Charlie, or maybe even suggest that he can see other people too. But when they started to hang out and spend more time together it was then she decided it was all worth it. 

She was so happy, when Keigo hinted that they are officially going out. But somehow Raven could tell there is still something holding him back, that he cannot completely commit to her. And she wondered why she was not offered to move in with him or ask her if he can move in? She would sometimes sleep over or he would with but he never offered her a space in his drawer or a toothbrush in the bathroom, and whenever she hinted that he can leave some of his stuff in her room so that he didn't have to go back to his room, he would just shrugged his shoulders and say it's okay, he got to go, because he got stuff to do.

It was when Charlie and that boy who Raven slept with pretending to be Charlie, finally hooked up that Keigo suddenly did a complete 360 with her. He started acting cold again and would sometimes stand her up when they have a date. She would see him flirting with other boys, or other girls, and even was back to talking to Charlie again.

It was when Charlie started hanging out in Keigo's room again it was then she confronted Keigo about it. She was furious.

"I am not your toy, Keigo. I am not your freaking nursemaid that would clean up after you whenever you make a mess of your life. I don't have time to babysit your fucking egoistic feelings. You really such an asshole, did you know that?" She said, jabbing a finger on his chest.

"And you can be a bitch sometimes too, so we're even. I wasn't doing anything wrong." he replied.

"So, kissing your ex lover is not doing anything wrong? Have you ever considered what other people's feeling other than your own? Or are you too freaking so self centered and self love that you don't see anything but yourself and your pride the size of a house?" she said.

"It's good that we're having a conversation, since now I know there is nothing sweet about you at all." Keigo said.

"Well, we're not really doing anything wrong, it was just a kiss, it's not that you caught us in bed together like I caught him the last time, but I did check his schedule, he wasn't really here. Maybe I was mistaken." he said. 

She rushes towards him and slapped him, she was thinking she needed to do something. She has been hung over him for far too long, and now she has a feeling she is back to where she started, she is back to his blind spot again.

"You just figured that out now? You really are slow; no wonder you have to copy my paper so you can pass the exam. It was me, moron. I was the one fucking Ryu disguised as Charlie. I'm done with you. I'm done falling in love with you, and trying to get love back from you. You can be so cold, Keigo. Did you ever love me at all? Or am I just a passing thing like Charlie?" she asked.

Keigo's eyes were fierce and he was tight lipped. "I love Charlie. I am in love with Charlie. And I did care for you. But knowing now what you did, it's good that Charlie and I are getting back together. You call me a fuck up? Well you are far worse than a bitch, Raven, you're a whore. I don't want to ever see you again." Keigo said.

She was still sitting there, still crying. But she felt a little better. Then she started laughing, if Keigo was still there he would be worried that maybe she had snapped. But in truth she was a little relieved. She felt bad for what she did to Charlie. Karma does have a way of coming back to you. Keigo may not have acted the way she wanted him to or what she think he supposed to but, he was gallant, and she really felt that she did mean something to him. And he remembered her name after a decade of being called Miss or whitey. 

She opened her drawer and took out a box, there were some memento inside of it, a button from Keigo's shirt, a napkin from the diner that they use to eat, ticket stub at the cinema that they went to, then she reached out and took out the forgotten necklace with a letter G on it. This belongs to G. She had taken it off when she got to the lab; since she met Keigo that time she thought she wouldn't need this again. But now she is back to his blind spot again, she would need this to help her forget about him.

Maybe for Raven also has her own personal blind spot, something she herself couldn't see because her emotions are getting in the way of her seeing it. She thought that the necklace will help her cope, but she was only holding on to a memory that she needed to let go. G would probably want her to be free from this blind spot that she had blindly surrounded herself with. She cannot move on, she cannot get away from that place which is dragging her down because she couldn't see her way; she is still struggling to swim through the muck which she called her life.

This is my prison. I locked myself inside and threw away the key. I don't want to feel the hurt and the pain anymore from all the human calamities I had submerged myself in. Swimming through the muck I called my life, I thought I would never reach the shore.

So this is what I have decided. To confine myself and protect myself from further pain and harm. Should a lucky individual find the key to unlock my cage, maybe they can unlock the inner chambers of my heart as well.

Are you the one who is going to set me free?


End file.
